


All The King’s Men Couldn’t

by Qem



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi Can't Control Everything, Angst with a Happy Ending, Community: basketballpoetsociety, Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1669580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say that once upon a time, Humpty Dumpty was a mighty cannon, well known for its impressive firepower. But once it fell, it was unable to be hoisted back up – unable to be used to defend its castle. No matter how much work the king’s men put in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The King’s Men Couldn’t

**Author's Note:**

> Written for round 59 OTP battle back in Febuary  
> Lyrics via: http://kidzteddy.blogspot.com.au/2012/07/humpty-dumpty-sat-on-wall-nursery.html

_Humpty dumpty sat on a wall_

Spending time on the bench is a novel experience for Nijimura – one that gives him a new perspective on the game. Teikou has always had a strong basketball team, but Nijimura for as long as he’s been part of the team has been one of the most heavily used players, being one of the strongest power forwards in the junior high league, and having a high dedication to the game that the coach finds impossible to overlook.

Nijimura finds it easiest being on the court, to enjoy the game. But now here on the bench he can see beauty in the developing team that will eventually take on his mantle. He can see the start of his own legends on the court being overshadowed, the way that Akashi takes the lead in strategizing this band of monsters, drawing out skill that Nijimura’s keen eye was unable to see.

So be it. Teikou needs to be the strongest, and that’s always been enough for him.

_Humpty dumpty had a great fall_

Looking at his Dad, lying fragilely on the bed – so different from the normal strength Nijimura’s always taken for granted, is so painful. Not even basketball can take away the constant edge of worries that lie at the back of Nijimura’s mind.

Nijimura has always taken basketball seriously. But now he can’t do this. Not with the way his mother constantly worries over bills and savings. Not with his siblings still going through school, needing Nijimura to be strong for them.

Nijimura’s always given his all to basketball, but now that he can’t… Well Teikou’s got plenty of strength to go around. Akashi’s got more than enough drive to carry on the team.

_All the king’s horses_

Akashi does try to keep Nijimura involved; and plenty of his year mates keep trying to convince him to go back more regularly to the basketball team. Even as he’s about to graduate, he has the uncrowned kings trying to convince him to apply for the high school of their choice, and scouts who seem to think that the generation of miracles will follow him anywhere.

_and all the king’s men_

It doesn’t matter, work is more important. He’s only going to high school because otherwise it’s going to be impossible to convince his siblings once they graduate junior high to go. He doesn’t have time for watching games, not even the beautiful ultimate style of his kohai, let alone time for all the work that playing as part of a club would require.

_Couldn’t put Humpty together again._

The school he picks has no basketball team, but very low fees and plus the fact that they won’t care if he works throughout the night, is also beneficial to his selection choice.

**Omake:**

_Humpty Dumpty sat on the ground_  
Humpty Dumpty looked all around  
 _Gone were the chimneys_  
 _Gone were the rooves_  
 _All he could see were buckles and hooves._

Akashi comes by once asking if he could be persuaded to transfer to Razukan, if he could be granted a scholarship that would pay for his school fees, including text books. But it’s not enough compared to the time it would take away from the work he does in the café and restaurant after school.

Akashi thanks him for his time, then bids Nijimura farewell before returning to Kyoto.

_Humpty Dumpty counted to ten_  
Humpty Dumpty took out a pen  
 _All the King’s horses_  
 _and all the King’s men_  
 _Were happy that Humpty’s together again._

Akashi makes his way to where the basketball practice is being held for the University of Tokyo’s team. And stops.

He had expected to see Midorima there, and perhaps recognise a few faces from those a year or two ahead of him, but he hadn’t been expecting to see…

“Sup squirt! Don’t think you’re going to get away with not showing up to practice on time, if you expect to play in matches here!” Nijimura calls out from the edge of the court.

“Shuuzou-sempai, it’s good to see you again.” Akashi calls back.

“Likewise, though I think we’re in the same year now!” Nijimura grins before he turns around to go back on the court.

Akashi readies himself for what is sure to be a surge of text messages tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Not as shippy as I hoped. /o\


End file.
